legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is the main antagonist of the Disney XD series "Gravity Falls". He is a very powerful dream demon who means to bring about the end of the world by opening a rift between his Nightmare Realm and the real world, causing weirdmaggedon. He is voiced by Alex Hirsch Main Allies: Toffee (His Central Herald and Horsemen) Main Enemies: Ford Pines and Lydia The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Bill is second in command of Hera's followers. His job is to spy on the heroes and led the Protectors astray and out of the way so the villains can strike at the Children of Autobots. But throughout the series, he betrays Hera and joins Galvatron for control of the universe with the other villains. TGTTA 2 Bill Cipher is revealed to be Toffee's master and who Toffee has been working alongside of. He is mentioned frequently by Ford Pines who warns Lydia of his presence and that they need to be ready for when he returns and that he will ruin the multiverse should he escape. He and Toffee are the main villains of the last 2 seasons. Toffee, NOS-4A2, Rodney and Mandarin all are working to bring him out with Marie being Bill's host body and he can't escape until the rift is destroyed. Working behind the scenes through Marie, Cipher accomplishes a raise of an army of his own chaos creatures from his dimension and gets more henchmen through her. When Toffee manages to get his hands on the rift Lydia had, and shatters it. Bill Cipher is released from his prison, thanking the 5 for their hard work in releasing them, This shocks the whole team and Joker tries to work for him but Bill rearranges his face for Toffee to kill him. The Heroes do Ask how Bill got here Bill reveals he managed to escape his own dimension for a limited time before he was forced back to the dream world, he spefically then taunts Lydia as it was when she used the journals to let Ford escape the dimensions, this was when Bill escaped and got to forming his own plan to unleash Weirdmageon and that Toffee worked up a cult for Cipher and then worked up the plan with him to acquire what he wants Bill Cipher nearly kills the heroes until Bruce and Selina save the team and Bill decides to form a new hideout with Toffee. Toffee takes control of Walt Disney World and Bill creates his own pyramid castle to overlook Disney. Pleased with his main followers he amps up Marie and mutuates Mandarin to serve him better. He then brings Wierdmageon to the multiverse and his monsters to complete his plan where Cipher corrupts the disney magic as a result. He personally uses his new attained powers to ravage any hideout they try to attempt to go for. Bill sets up his Chaos henchmen to track the heroes and learns that they split up. Bill Cipher provides Toffee with a powerful magic amulet to ensure that he can take the upper hand against the Magic Comission once and for all. He also notices that Lydia went to fine Ford's notes on stopping Cipher and he decides to go after her to burn the notes. Bill tells the cult to go to Mewni. He encounters her and eventually Marcus, Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Lincoln, Lucy, Lori, Leni, and Lana and tries to butter them up to get him the notes, which results in Lydia spraying his eye and making her escape. Bill isn't unhappy about this as he and Toffee have neutralized the Magic Comission Bill Cipher learns of the Spear's true uses and believes Ford would know this, so he untrophies Ford and tries to get the info out of him and offer him an another partnership which he refuses and that his friends will save him. Cipher realizes that Ford's friendship with the heroes is his weakness and comes up with a plan to use Ford. Toffee tells Bill that they need to get to Bender and his team and force a choice suggesting Starfire and Marceline's trophy selves. Bill refuses this and believes that while this would help, and tells Toffee that is would be genius if Bender was the one to go after, Toffee asks if Bill has another idea. This is when Bill reveals that the true target of them and the cult to get the spear is in Braceface. Cipher and Toffee go through with their plans and try to force the heroes to give them the spear. Bill then taunts Lydia about her needing to make the choice and that if anyone else makes the choice, you know what will happen. He then tells his cult to protect the castle for him and to make sure no one gets in his way. Bill realizes that Bender, Skipper and co are now in his castle and decides to go after Lydia and Marcus while Toffee chases down the others. Bill believes that Lydia came with the spear and Lydia reveals that she didn't and she came for a fight taking out her gauntlets she used many times. Cipher fights Lydia who holds her own very well thank to her gauntlets and eventually even gets the upperhand and nearly is ready to use the spear to stop Bill Cipher, but then Toffee and Cipher arrive ready to take her out together. Lydia blasts both Toffee and Cipher again and damages his eye again and her gauntlet blast slows down Toffee's regeneration. Bill Cipher decides to kill Lydia once and for all and has Toffee unleash the amulet's powers to ensure of it when Marcus saves Lydia in his mech and uses the shots to keep the two away from him. Bill gives chase to the two and continues to fight the duo where Lydia puts him on the ropes and once again blinds him. This is when Bill changes his plan to catch Bender, Skipper and Deathstroke which he does and when Lydia saves Ford, He threatens he will kill the other 3 if Lydia doesn't tell him the spear of destiny when Ford offers his mind to give Bill the info which he agrees to and Marcus with Lydia follow him. Bill Cipher is ready to get his info but Lydia and Marcus appear and the latter has it and tells Bill she;s holding the cards against Bill and Marcus shuts the door on Bill and Lydia punches out Bill causing him to evaporate. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Bill Cipher makes his return as a result of his distorted message after Lydia and Marcus defeated him as one of the two main villains. Bill decides to rebuild his cult to cause the wierdmagedon event again, also he decides on top of that to kill his new found child nemesis in revenge for his defeat. Relationships Ford Pines The author of the journals and Bill have a complicated backstory which was of partnership followed by mistrust and adversarial relationships. Despite Bill and Ford's history, BIll has some unusual interest in Ford and in a way usually tries to flatter him to his side and in a way tried to kill His loved ones since he felt threatened Toffee Bill and Toffee have an unusally good relationship despite both of them being snakes in the grass. Toffee is the leader of Bill's cult and provides him with his allies while Bill provides Toffee with the power to get work. He is also the only member of Cipher's cult that Bill cares about enough to bring back with him considering everyone useless. Lydia Bill's archenemy alongside Ford Pines, Bill CIpher took an interest in her having learned of her connection to Ford Pines as his blooming apprentice. He also targeted her in particular after making his presence to the remaining heroes pointing our how her getting Ford out of where he was, was how BIll himself escaped. Bill threatened her with killing her friends's friends if she didn't give him and Toffee the spear of destiny and tried to kill her for replacing him in Ford's eyes. He is defeated and presumably killed by Lydia and Marcus, but because of what he said. "A-X-O-L-O-T-L! My time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!". When Bill returns eventually, he discards Marcus and focuses on Lydia alone wanting to take revenge on her for foiling his first plan and begins rebuilding his cult. = Allies: Toffee, NOS-4A2, Marie, Mandarin, Rodney, Unalaq, Tak, Khan, Terrance Lewis, Brother Blood, Wicked Witch of The West, Vilgax, FANG, Reverb, Queen Chryatlis, Jasper, Dr.Weil, his chaos Henchmen Enemies: Ford Pines, Lydia, Dipper, Mabel, Bender, Skipper, Rick Sanchez, Twilight Sparkle, Marcus, Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni LOud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lisa Loud, Lola Loud, Amanda Payne, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Barry Allen, Shadow, Naesala, Harry Wells, Hunson Abadeer, Discord, Alternate Doofenshimtz, Deathstroke, Guzma, Welton, Malcolm Merlyn, Damian Darhk, Mark Mardon, Number 2, Principal Scudsworth, Tiger Claw, Ra's Al Ghul, Gus Fring, Mike Gallery cipher.png cipher1.png cipher2.png cipher3.png cipher4.png cipher5.png cipher6.png cipher7.png cipher8.png cipher9.png cipher10.png cipher11.png cipher12.png cipher13.png cipher14.png cipher15.png cipher16.png Toast to the deal by s betatti-damlofe.jpg Opening_bill_as_stan.jpg 248eefd693f8b95017971d3b273c47395e1d1402df94d0c037c5249e9189aacd_1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Demon Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Master Manipulator Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fearmongers Category:Funniest Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Flyers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Character hailing from the Gravity Falls Universe Category:Immortals Category:Hat Wearer Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Elementals Category:Dream Masters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Triggers Hell Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Videos Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alex Hirsch Category:Breakout Villains Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Big Bads Category:True Villains Category:Partner Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Members of The Cult of Cipher Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Final Boss Category:Lydia's Archenemies Category:Outright Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Jerks Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Villais in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Main Characters of Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Main Villains in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Villains in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Grand Masters of The Weirdmageddon Cult